


Anal Sex

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Series: 25 Kink Challenge [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blindfolded, Butt Plugs, Cumming In Ass, Deep Throating, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant Murdoc, F/F, F/M, Fellatio, Gender Neutral, Gender Not Specified, He's got a chain on the gag to control you with, Kind of a collar?, Lemon, Light BDSM, Lots of Cum, Lube, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sitting in his lap, Smut, Stripping, Submissive Reader, Swallowing, Teasing, Toys, Vibrators, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: Murdoc's pretty rough and s/o's pretty submissive
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Reader
Series: 25 Kink Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500812
Kudos: 33





	Anal Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Original:  
https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/173489433487/4-anal-nsfw-anal-gender-not-specified-giving
> 
> Enjoy! Sorry it's so late!
> 
> Amelia

You’re slammed into the wall as Murdoc grinds into you and bites your neck and shoulders. He feels, you up, groping and scratching any exposed skin he can find. He’s quickly bored of what’s showing, and rips your shirt off and bites your nipples. The pain feels good. He starts to go from grinding to bashing as he hits your hips with force into the wall, making a clunking sound.

“On the bed. Now.” he growls. You quickly obey, and stick your ass in the air for him. You hear him start to take his shirt off, and duck your head so you can watch through your legs.

He sees you watching and goes much slower, making you wait. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it away. He trails his fingers down his waist, and hooks his thumbs in his jeans, and stops. He gives you a shit-eating smirk, and starts moaning loudly. Your face turns bright red and you whimper a little to him. He chuckles lowly, unbuttons his jeans, zips the zipper, and pulls everything down. He stalks closer, and then he’s out of sight. Confused, you look around for him. You feel a boney hand dig into your hair and your head is lifted to look up at his face. His hard cock is pressed to your lips.

“You know what I want, don’t you babe? Be good for me and open those lips of yours.” He digs his hands into your hair as you lick your lips and part them slightly, letting him move into your mouth. He starts out slow, letting you adjust to the mass hitting your throat. “Oh, babe… T-take my balls too…” he moans. You open your mouth wider and he shoves the rest of his member down your throat. You gag a bit, then use your tongue to move his sac into your mouth, sucking and playing with it. He moans louder, and thrusts harder. He reaches forward and grabs your ass, moving his hands to your belt loops and pulls you into his crotch. He starts to twitch, and he moans louder.

“Oh fuck yes! Harder love! S-suck harder! Oh fuck! Ah-ah yes! F-f-fuck-” He starts yelling as his cum hits your throat and you force yourself to keep his cock and balls in your mouth. He pulls out and watches you swallow his load.

“There’s a good little cocksucker,” he says with a smirk. He reaches over into his bedside table and pulls out a few things, but you can’t make them out. “Stay there.” He sits on your back and you can feel he already has a semi. His nuts are clammy and cold on your back, and still slippery from your spit.

You feel him reach back and sit on something hard, making him groan and grind on your back before smacking his ass off your back, stabbing you with the butt-plug in the process. He reaches down and picks something up, then wraps it around your eyes. He grabs something else and puts it to your mouth.

“Open.” he commands and you do as your told. He puts his fingers into your mouth and opens it further as he shoves a ball gag into it and ties it at the back. He climbs off you and returns behind you, his bare erection pressed against you. “You did a lovely job, babe, and here’s your payment. Lean into me if you accept.”

You slam your body back into his, and he chuckles again. He rips your pants and underwear off at the same time and pats your ass twice before pulling away. You hear a bottle squeeze and what you can only assume is the sound of his dick getting lubed up.

“Ever felt someone cum in your ass?” You whine back to him, ducking your body so your ass is in the air again, shaking with anticipation, and he slowly sheaths his dick into your asshole. He leans on you as you both gasp, and you feel yourself stretching to his size. “Bit bigger than what you’re used to here, isn’t it?” he growls. He grabs your hips and digs his nails into your sides, and your eyes start to water. You whine into the gag as he runs his nails down your back, leaving long red lines. He gasps as you ass tightens around his oiled member, almost pushing him out. You lean back so his cock is back in your ass and he starts moving in and out of you, making sure not to hurt you.

You moan into the gag and he pulls your knees behind him to rock how into him. He grabs the gag’s chain and holds you up. His hand leaves your hip and he stops rocking for a second, and you hear a beeping. Murdoc bends over you and moans loudly on your back, and you can feel his second-hand vibrations.

You’re drooling at this point and Murdoc continues to hump you like a dog, still bent over your body. The thuding from your bodies fills the room and your moans get louder. Murdoc straightens his body and thrusts into you faster.

He swivels his hips and hits your spot, making your eyes water and a muffled scream escapes you. Your arms give out and your front half falls onto the bed, and Murdoc grabs the gag’s chain and pulls you back up, then to sit on his lap. He thrusts up into you hard, and he moans loudly, his nails digging into your stomach and sides. You throw your head back and wail into the ball.

“F-fuck just a little longer I know you’re c-c-close,” he growls, and his pace becomes sloppy as your body starts constricting around his member. You come hard, a scream ripping from your throat, and Murdoc does the same, his hot seed exploding inside of your ass. You can feel it leaking out as he pulls out of you and starts to take off the blindfold and gag. You can’t see well, so you close your eyes and fall onto your side, your breathing laboured. You can vaguely hear Murdoc moving around, then he’s beside you, wrapping his arms around your worn form.

“Thanks, love,” he mumbles before kissing you drunkenly and the two of you fall asleep ‘til morning.


End file.
